A Mother's Love
by CherryKnot3
Summary: Sakura wishes her mother can disappear. Hinata wishes her mom to come back. When the two meet up will Sakura realize that what she's got is what Hinata longs for? A little dedication to the mother's out there! Happy Mother's Day! No Romance included just some mom talk.


"You are my child!"

"Yeah, the child you decided to have!"

"I gave you life!"

"Life sure, but not one I enjoy!"

"I changed your diapers **_three_** in the morning when you were a baby!"

"Yes, mom, When I was a baby! I couldn't control of my bladder!"

"You live under my roof, so obey my rules!"

"Then fine! I won't be living under **_your_** roof!"

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean I'm moving out!"

"Sakura honey, I didn't—,"

Sakura Haruno ran down the stairs as fast as she could and curved the corner.

"Eh? Sakura? What happened—," Her dad was cut off as she burst through the front door slamming it behind her.

She ran a hand through her pink hair as frustration, anger, and anguish filled up her mind. Her veins were more than visible near her temple, her teeth started to ache as she grit them together tightly, and her vision started to blur.

Sakura wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she sat on one of the swings in the park. She stared aimlessly at the ground as the tears were threatening to fall.

No, Sakura Haruno will not cry. She is strong. She is smart. She knows crying won't fix a damn thing.

She was so tired of it.

All the fighting and arguing between her and her mother was unbearable for her. The endless shouting that she couldn't help, but continue as her temper was reaching its peak. Her mom getting mad about every little thing she did that wasn't that much of a deal was something she always found irritable. She was not one to just sit back and take it; no, she fights back.

It's not disrespect. It's self-defense for her feelings.

Her mom can sometimes get out of hand, but she never dared hit Sakura, but sometimes Sakura wished she did. She didn't want to feel the emotional pain. She rather get hit physically than it hitting her heart. A hit can go away after time, but the mental and emotional pain can never be taken away.

Sakura, at some point, was the apple of her mother's eyes. She never let anything or anyone hurt her. Her mother won't even let someone so much as scream at her.

She was her mommy's girl.

As she grew older things started to change. Instead of other people yelling at her, her mom was already doing their job perfectly, spot on, flawless. She was silenced when it first started, but when she became fed up with it she started yelling back.

Her mom just really knows how to push her buttons.

But shouting at her mom was never to put off her steam. She needed something to hit. She needed something to powerfully push all her force on. She needed something or _someone._

That's when Naruto Uzumaki showed up. His embarrassing and unconditional love towards her not only shocked her, but it also made her irritated beyond belief. The first time she hit him with all her strength applied she actually felt… good. Great even.

The frustration given to her by her mom was now clearing out of her system. Well, after she pounds Naruto constantly to a pulp. The fact that he never gave up and kept coming back made her happy, well secretly. He was her punching bag that he deliberately accepted; without him knowing.

The arguing got a lot worse when she turned 16, if that was even possible. The neighbors even got mad at them sometimes for the 'noise'! She suddenly realized with Naruto gone with Jiraya Naruto isn't always going to be by her side. Naruto isn't always going to take her hits. What if he gets tired of it? What if he gets fed up with it? What if he was willing to throw their friendship away because of her reckless and brainless punches?

Sakura shivered at the thought.

Naruto not being her friend anymore was something she couldn't bear. He was honestly what made her half of what she is now. Of course, Sasuke being the other half— anyways, she couldn't lose Naruto, she_ can't_ lose Naruto not like how she lost Sasuke.

Sakura heaved out a shaky breath.

Sasuke…

She felt hot tears forming as the name echoed in her head. She started blinking fiercely to push it back trying to make it disappear before it dares to fall down. She let out a low laugh as she raised her head and stared at the stars. It seems ridiculous she still cries at the thought of Sasuke till' this day. At first she would go all out cry and sob her heart out at even the slightest thought of him. Now, she tears up a little. A big progression if she so say herself.

Her tears were surprisingly persistent this time. It didn't go away even when Sakura wiped her eyes many times. It just increased and she felt the familiar feeling coursing through her body once again. Sakura clenched the fabric where her heart was located as it ached painfully. Her nose started to well up as it cleared and turned red. Sakura didn't give up as she fought desperately against the reoccurring sadness. She didn't want to give in to it. She didn't want to feel weak as she whimpers. She didn't want to face her emotions. She didn't want to give in.

She didn't

She couldn't

She can't

She won't

She… should.

She let the large tears roll down from her eyes as her vision became blurry. She bit her bottom lip as she held back her sobs. Her teardrops fell on her creamy-white hands that were gripping her knees to keep it from trembling so much, but her legs were shaking tremendously no matter what. Her knuckles were white as sadness took over her bright green eyes and her sensitive heart. It was past midnight so who would be here anyways, right?

Wrong.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura stiffened as her eyes widened to the voice that was now echoing through the park. She immediately lowered her head towards the ground and wiped her eyes hastily with her arms.

"Are you…" The voice sounded closer, "Are you alright?" Sakura continued to focus her gaze on her feet as her hair hung around her face.

Sakura nodded her head as she didn't trust her voice at the moment.

"You don't seem like it," Sakura heard the chains creak beside her. "Really, what is wrong?" The voice asked softly.

Sakura fiddled with her toes as she avoided the person's questions.

"I will listen to you," The voice said with her same soft tone not pushing her too much.

Sakura let out a slow breath and forced herself to look up. Then her green eyes widen as they met lavender ones. Hinata smiled encouraging at her as her eyes offered care and utmost understanding.

"Hinata…?" Sakura managed to say as her throat started to burn.

"Sakura-chan, if you don't want to talk about it then it's alright with me." Hinata stared reassuringly at her.

Sakura averted her gaze from the Hyuga and slowly shook her head.

"I understand." Hinata knowingly said as she stared forward with no further words.

A comfortable silence hung in the air as the two stared aimlessly around the park. Sakura's eyes sting as the strong air whipped against her eyes fresh of tears. Many question started to pile up in her mind as she felt the girl's presence.

First of all, why is someone with such elegance and royalty doing out here in the dark alone without an escort?

Why is she here of all places?

What is she doing up past midnight?

Why doesn't she look the littlest bit happy?

Sakura grasped the chains on the swing, knees locked, and curiosity filled her brain as the heiress sits beside her, swinging lightly. She did a cautious side glance towards Hinata and held in her bewilderment. Sakura saw the faint sadness and loneliness filling in the Hyuga heiress' lavender eyes. She watched the light color of purple darken with emotion and rejection. Something she saw time to time in Naruto's eyes.

The girl who has everything is feeling… lonely?

Sakura racked her brain on reasons why a girl with a powerful bloodline coursing through her veins, money never being an issue, royalty every where she may go, big houses that makes their hallways mazes, astounding skills with great intelligent, a great body, would be feeling lonely.

I mean she knew everyone gets sad sometimes, but the strength of it reflecting in Hinata's eyes made Sakura's problems look like it isn't a big deal. Sakura tightened her hold on the chains on both sides of her body and forced a smile, "So what are you doing out here?"

Hinata didn't react instead she stared out into the dark streets then managed a small smile, "I come here often… when things aren't really okay at home."

Sakura nodded in agreement, but didn't speak, "This gives me a sense of peace as the silence sooths me and the wind cools me down," Hinata suddenly blushed, waving her hand in front of her face, chuckling, "How about you? Why are you here so late at night?" She did a small smile to the ground as she refused to look at the person beside her.

Sakura just kept her gaze locked on Hinata, eyes widened, mouth agape. Hinata's eyes filled with anguish, her smile claimed she was fine, but was obviously lying. Sakura watched helplessly as her arms itched to pull her in a hug and say soothing words to let her smile.

Sakura blinked the thought away and heaved out sigh veering her eyes to her hands that rested on her lap, "Nothing much," Sakura did another side glance and quickly turned away as Hinata was staring at her. Sakura could tell her right? I mean Hinata is a kind, gentle person she wouldn't gossip; she doesn't look like the type to gossip.

"I got into a fight with my mom," It can't hurt can it? Oh what the heck, might as well.

"Oh, are you okay?" Hinata asked instantly. Sakura noticed her pitch of worry enter her voice, not much, but enough to make Sakura feel comfortable enough to tell her more.

"Yeah, I'm fine…," Sakura let out another sigh, "I wish my mom can go easy on me without her always peeking over my shoulder on everything I do." Sakura let out a frustrated breath as the anger was filling up in her again.

"I see," Hinata said quietly as she looked away from her.

"I mean she doesn't have to be so harsh on me just because I do some reckless things and who can't? Everyone must've done something reckless and dumb in their lives, right?" Sakura ranted. Hinata remained quiet as her bangs hovered over her eyes, concealing it.

"Like today, I just walked inside my house and she starts again with the yelling and I didn't even know what I did wrong!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sometimes I wish she could just disappear…" Sakura mumbled with her cheeks flaming red with anger.

Silence hung in the air as Sakura gradually cooled down and gripped the chains of the swing. She slowly felt somewhat guilty as the silence wore on.

"Um… Hinata…? Did I say something wrong?" Sakura nervously narrowed her eyes on her dark blue hair hanging over her shoulders.

Hinata's head shot up, her eyes interlocking with Sakura's for moment then they closed as she put on her brightest smile. Sakura was confused at her happy expression I mean who smiles after hearing a rant?

"How's your mother like?" Hinata suddenly asked.

Sakura eyed her, "Eh?" She rested her index finger on her chin, staring at the sky, "She's hot-tempered, tall, blonde, green eyes, nice time to time, oh and she makes the best yakisoba!" Sakura exclaimed, hands in the air, smiling towards Hinata. She suddenly felt an urge of regret go through her heart. She laid a hand over her chest and shivered as the bad feeling ran through her body.

"You love her, don't you?" Hinata's smile disappeared but her eyes still offered care.

"I don't hate, _hate_ her, so of course I love my mom," Sakura paused, "Why do you ask?"

Hinata's eyes dropped to the ground again, "Nothing …" She said quietly.

Sakura didn't miss a single word, "Why? Don't you feel the same towards your mom?" Sakura stopped and cocked her head to the side, "Come to think of it, I've never seen you're mom."

Hinata remained quiet, tightening her hold on the chains turning her knuckles white, "Is she still here in Konoha?" Sakura asked as she consciously looked around.

"No, she's not here…," Hinata mumbled.

"Oh, so where is she?" Sakura asked. She felt a shiver go down her spine as the atmosphere suddenly changed.

"No, I mean she's not here, _here_… She's um…," Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, Hinata fiddled with her fingers, hair covering her face.

Sakura's eyes widened, "I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry!" Sakura apologized instantly as she stood up and kneeled down beside Hinata, "Hinata… I didn't know…," Sakura rested a hand on the girl's thigh for reassurance. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Hinata quickly wiped her eyes and lifted up her head, "No, its fine…" she sniffed, "It's okay," Hinata gave the worried girl a gentle smile for proof. Sakura lingered next to the girl and stared straight into lavender orbs. Hinata waved it off, "It was a long time ago…"

"It's not that big of a deal." She frowned as those words were obviously a lie.

Her mom was the sweetest, kindest, loving, and the most beautiful person she has ever met. Nothing could ever replace her mom. Her love was one of a kind, an unconditional love that could never put to words. When her death occurred Hinata couldn't really pinpoint the feeling surpassing her heart of happiness and smiles. All she could remember at that moment was that familiar soft smile radiating down towards her with such love.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Sakura gasp.

Sakura felt fresh, hot tears form, her bottom lip shook slightly, her fingers trembled, her knees quivering, "How old were you?" She managed to slip out despite her tempting sobs.

"I was five when it happened…" Sakura flinched. So young!

"I don't really remember much about her." She heaved out a shaky sigh.

"My faintest memory was the day Hanabi was born…" A sad smile formed on Hinata's face.

"Father was finally convinced to take a short break from meetings and documents so he could be with us more. Mother felt the urge to suddenly have a peaceful stroll in the beautiful field of sunflowers. Mother did her famous gentle smile as we strode in the sunflower field with a few cherry blossom trees lingering by… she told me that she wants to spend every moment she can with the people she loves. It was like she knew what was coming…

_"Are you sure you should be walking this much, dear?" Father asked as he held her hand and placed his free hand on her middle back for support. Mother withdrew her hand from his hold and frowned. _

_"Stop worrying about me, let's just enjoy this day," With a few more lectures, Father finally complied as we settled under a cherry blossom tree. _

_As I snuggled under my mother's arm I breathed in her scent that always made me feel at ease. It was a mixture of lavender and roses with a hint of mint. Hinata lifted her head as her Mother looked down at her. _

_Hinata stared as she admired her Mother. Her dark blue hair draping over her shoulders resting neatly against her waist. The little pot holes of bright sunlight bringing out the shine of her hair. Her creamy white skin flawlessly smooth and soft as it was as gentle as a feather. She looked like a porcelain doll having to be handled with gentle fingers. _

_So fragile_

_Hinata continued to stare at her mother who was smiling tenderly down at her making warmth spread throughout her body. The image instantly blurs as the sunlight behind her suddenly became stronger, Hinata raised her palm to block the light with no prevail. . _

_"Hinata, I love you so, so much," She heard her mother's voice and immediately sat up. _

_"Hinata, promise me you won't forget that," The rays of light was nearly blocking her vision._

_Hinata panicked. "Eh? Mom?!" Hinata tried to reach out, but she couldn't feel anything at all. It was like she was so far away then right in front of her. Her heart started racing as fear was enveloping her body._

_Tears instantly emerged from her eyes, "Mom! Don't go!" Hinata was nearly yelling now._

_"Don't leave me! Please! Please…," Tears poured down her cheeks as her bottom lip was shaking. _

_"I love you... so much…,"Hinata reached out as she heard her mother's voice again. She held back a sob as she saw her mother's famous gentle smile. _

_"I promise! I-I—," _

"… I love you, too…," Hinata whispered.

"… Oh my god…," Sakura said under her breath as she stared shocked at the girl.

Hinata's hands covered her face, Tears falling down her cheeks, to her chin, dripping to her hands, "… S-she died that day…," Hinata sniffed quietly as she was as still as a statue.

"I was sad beyond belief… grief took over me as I cried secretly," Hinata mumbled through her hands. Suddenly she felt warm arms wrap around her waist pulling her gently into the person's body. She saw a flash of pink resting beside her head and she bit her bottom lip to keep her from wailing.

"It's okay…," Sakura said softly as she tightened her hold around Hinata. "It's okay now…" Sakura softly said letting out a small whimper.

She could never understand how Hinata is feeling and she has no idea how much it hurts her. It pained Sakura to her core seeing her cry like that. Not having your mother with you anymore… just the thought made Sakura want to cry her heart out till her throat ached.

Hinata consciously wrapped her arms on Sakura's waist, leaning into her shoulder, "I miss her so much…," Hinata croaked out between her sobs.

The two lingered there until Hinata finally finished. Sakura slowly removed herself from the fragile Hyuuga and rested her forehead on Hinata's forehead. Sakura let out a grin and Hinata gave her a hesitant smile.

"You feel better?"

Hinata nodded then pointed to Sakura's shoulder where you could see a giant wet spot, "S-sorry about that… I can wash it if you—,"

"Nah, its fine," Sakura waved off the offer then took a few steps back, handing her a pink handkerchief.

Hinata grabbed it slowly, wiping her nose with embarrassment.

"Your mother may not be here, but as long as you know she loves you then there is no need to feel sad." Sakura grinned again.

Hinata stood up, "Thanks…," Hinata said in a shaky breath.

"No problem!" Sakura said as her grin widened.

"She cares for you so much, Sakura-chan. I've heard a few arguments here and there when I pass by your house." Hinata frowned, "Tell her you love her, okay?"

Sakura winced then blushed with embarrassment, "I will."

A comfortable silence hung in the air then Sakura exclaimed causing Hinata to jump.

"What time is it?!" Sakura asked worriedly.

"It's about 2:36..." Hinata's eyes widen.

"Shit! I have to go, Hinata!" Sakura clasps her hands around Hinata's, "I'm sorry, but my mom is going to kill me!" Hinata smiled.

"Its okay," Sakura dropped their hands and turned around sharply.

She started to run, but then stopped, "I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura glanced back at Hinata and grinned, "I'll bring Naruto, too! Bye!" She again picked up her pace and ran home.

Hinata's cheeks flushed red as she rested a hand on her chest.

Hinata watched as Sakura slowly disappeared in the darkness, letting out a deep sigh.

"Eh? You come here, too?!" Hinata jumped in surprise. She gasped, arms immediately shot up to her face, cheeks flushed, knees locked, eyes widened as the voice was hastily approaching.

"I never thought you'd be here so late at night, Dattebayo!"


End file.
